


Two of a Kind

by Inell



Series: Hugo's Conquests [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gabrielle is a lesbian, Hugo and Gabrielle share the same woman, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo takes a train to the end of line to have dinner with Aunt Gabrielle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

The train is extremely crowded. Hugo pushes his way through the crowd until he finds a spot to stand. It’s probably a bad time to be taking the underground, he realizes in retrospect, but it’s too late now. He’s taking the train from South Kensington all the way to Cockfosters, which is the end of the line. Aunt Gabrielle chose their destination, and he knows she only picked it after looking at a map and likely snickering at the name. It’s also her sense of humor to decide they should meet at a pub called the Cock and Dragon. She gave an excuse about craving Thai food, but it’s definitely the name of the pub and train stop that got her attention.

It’s also not too surprising that she deliberately chose late afternoon as the time for their meeting, knowing he’d either be stuck on a crowded train or he’d Apparate. While he could be there quickly using magic, his own stubbornness got the best of him during a good-natured argument they had at Christmas regarding magical versus Muggle transportation. So he can’t really Apparate without spending their entire meal listening to her gloat and call him a hypocrite. Since he isn’t going to give her that kind of satisfaction, he’s just going to spend a lot of time on a crowded train.

The winter holiday break is nearing an end. While he’s excited to get back to school because it means he’s closer to NEWTs, he’s enjoying the freedom of not being at Hogwarts. There’s only six months to go, though, and he can endure that easily enough. It’s going to be somewhat busy, too, which will help. He isn’t like most of his classmates, waiting until after NEWTs to figure out his future. There’s a tentative deadline for March to be the months when he finalizes his decision on what he plans to do after leaving school. That gives him another few months to work out which options intrigue him the most and to get details on his top three choices.

The train is slowing down again. Hugo glances out the window to see they’re arriving at Picadilly Circus. When the doors open and the voice warns everyone to ‘mind the gap’, it seems that few people exit but dozens push their way onto the train. It’s impossible to remain still when Muggles are pushing every which way. He ends up pressed against the back of a seat and a woman who smells like lilacs. There’s some bloke behind him that’s been eating too many onions as the aroma emitting from him as he breathes is noxious. Lilacs are definitely preferential to that so Hugo adjusts his weight to lean in that direction instead of the other.

When the train begins moving again, he does a spot of people watching. No better place to do that than a crowded train car, after all. There are tourists looking at their phones, talking in a variety of languages as they check maps or search for new places to visit. Locals are leaving work, so there are a lot of people with buds in their ears and briefcases on their laps. Some annoying woman half a car length down has two boxes of pizza that are taking up the seat beside her. While he understands utilizing the primary means of transportation available, he doesn’t see the point in basic rude behavior. She could easily hold the boxes and let someone sit next to her.

As the train pulls into Leicester Square, a few people actually step off, but triple that amount push their way on. He is shoved even further back, Onions turning in a different direction, at least, but Lilac is now pressed even closer. The train begins to move again, and he realizes he’s now got his thigh pushed against Lilac’s groin. Her head is turned, so he can only see her profile, but he notices a faint flush on her neck as she is pushed even closer. She’s a pretty woman, gray lightly streaking her brown hair, lines in her face that indicate a well-lived life.

Hugo looks away from her and stares at a group of German tourists with three children who are obviously trying to figure out how to get to Westminster. They must have got on the wrong train somewhere, and the sullen teenager is glaring at the world while the two younger children are chattering on about a park they visited. Fortunately, someone else on the train must understand enough German to assist them because he prefers remaining anonymous and forgettable on the tube.

Lilac is practically straddling his thigh when they leave Covent Garden station. The motion of the train, jerky movements and compartment swaying slightly, seem to be sending her against his leg often. There are other people standing very close, this one of the few situations where invasion of personal space is a society norm, and he wonders if any of them are also pressing intimately close. Possibly using the situation for their benefit. It would be so very easy to slide a hand into someone’s trousers or push up a skirt in this crowd without even being noticed. Lilac lets out a soft gasp when a heavy set man bumps into her, causing her to slide up Hugo’s firm thigh.

He doesn’t look at her because he’s curious to see how she reacts. While he’s been on the tube when it’s crowded, it’s never been the time of day when it’s impossible to even move without bumping into a dozen people. The feeling of her leg pushed against his crotch is becoming more noticeable, and his cock is starting to twitch from the friction. It’s a physiological response since he isn’t thinking about seduction or sex at the moment, and it fascinates him how the human body works in such an interesting way. The stimulation from the movement of the train and from how Lilac is slowly starting to move her hips is quite enjoyable.

The train stops at Holborn, and Lilac ceases her movements, focusing on a spot to her right so she isn’t looking at him. It isn’t surprising considering she’s using his thigh for her pleasure. A stranger on a train, a man young enough to be her child if not grandchild. She probably thinks he’s a university student, probably is telling herself that he hasn’t noticed or, if he has, all teenage boys enjoy sex so she isn’t doing anything wrong. Besides, it’s not her fault, is it? It’s the crowd and the press of people that caused her to push so close to begin with, after all. Hugo can practically hear her thoughts, and he smiles slightly as he turns his focus on a couple nearby talking about an upcoming wedding that’s a divorce in the making.

The train starts moving again, and Lilac remains still for a moment before she, too, begins moving. It isn’t an accident now. No way to justify the crowd causing the position that lead to the friction that produced such a lovely blush. Hugo shifts his hips just slightly, watching her face as he presses his hardening cock against her leg. Her lips part, and she inhales sharply, rubbing more firmly against him now. It’s easy enough to move his right leg to the side just enough for her to get a better position, and he watches a man in a suit mouth along to a song about raining men as Lilac grinds against his leg.

She doesn’t stop at Russell Square, too focused on her pleasure now to care about the swarms of people exiting and entering the train. The crowd gives her a reason to move even closer, her breasts now pressed against his arm, the scent of lilacs even stronger now. Her breath is coming out in soft pants, a trickle of sweat forming at her temple, and he watches her profile as her hips begin moving more rapidly, grinding down against his thigh on every push forward. It’s fascinating to watch her use him this way, and his cock is slowly starting to harden just enough for him to feel it.

As they pull into King’s Cross station, she comes. Her face flushes even more, her lips are parted, and she shudders as she loses her balance and falls against him. He strokes his fingers down her back as he helps her stand, murmuring some innocent nonsense about the crowd and giving her his boyish smile when she finally looks at him. It isn’t very surprising to hear her stammer out a vague apology before she pushes through the crowd and leaves the train.

The spot where she had been standing is taken up by a young girl chatting to her doll as her mum types on her phone without even paying her much attention. Hugo shifts his position slightly and reads one of the signs hanging up on the wall of the train compartment. If he didn’t enjoy spending time with Aunt Gabrielle, he’d be tempted to leave the train at the next station and Apparate home so he could think about what just happened and have a quick wank. Unfortunately, he does like her, quite a bit, and they haven’t had the chance to really speak without family nearby yet.

Aunt Gabrielle is a bit like him. She’s a collector, too, and her interest is also women, so it gives them something to chat about in a way very few others would understand. While she doesn’t know the identities of his women or how young he was when he started collecting, they realized their common interest during Christmas of his fifteenth year, so she knows vague details of some of his experiences. She talks about her own, too, and she’s given him advice a few times when it comes to ways to satisfy women. It isn’t anything new to him, but he isn’t going to tell her that, so he always expresses gratitude before telling her some of his own techniques.

Hugo thinks she enjoys their conversations so much because she feels as if it’s wrong to discuss sex with her nephew, and she gets off on that aspect of it. Since she’s a lesbian, he isn’t going to seduce her and get the illicit thrill that way, so he’s content to partake in their own little game, talking to her about things he usually keeps private. Well, he tells Mum now because of _their_ game, but it’s not the same. Mum gets full details, while Aunt Gabrielle gets vague descriptions of his partners and details of the sex itself.

There’s a lot to tell her about this time.

It seems to take hours to get to the end of the line. By the time the train is pulling into Cockfosters station, it’s almost empty. Not that many people going this far out. Hugo leaves the train and breathes in fresh air as he rubs his thigh. Lilac had been wearing denims, so she didn’t leave a wet spot, which is a little disappointing. He might need to try that without it being an accident, choose someone in a flowy skirt that can rub off against his thigh until she’s soaking her knickers and leaving a spot on his trousers. Those thoughts are in his mind when he enters Cock & Dragon. It looks like a traditional pub, but the small of Thai food and posh table linens indicate it’s a step up from that.

A quick scan finds Aunt Gabrielle flirting with a waitress, tossing her long blonde hair and cooing in a way that draws attention to her full lips. The waitress is young, probably not too many years older than him, and she seems flattered by the attention of a beautiful older woman. Hugo watches a moment, cock twitching as he thinks about them together, before he walks over to join them. Aunt Gabrielle beams when she sees him, introducing him to Becca, the waitress, as her favorite nephew and such a handsome boy, isn’t he? His aunt winks at him, so he plays along. Ducking his head and muttering at her, giving Becca a coy look as he makes excuses for his aunt.

Becca actually giggles, and he knows she’s hooked. For what, he isn’t sure yet. She goes off to get their drinks, so he looks at Aunt Gabrielle and asks what the game is tonight. Mutual seduction, she informs him, and she then talks about how he’s old enough now for them to do this together. Realizing what she plans has him shifting in his seat as his cock reacts to the images flashing through his head. She just laughs knowingly and calls him a dirty boy in a voice that she knows must turn anyone on who hears it. Obviously, he has to point out that she’s a naughty girl, which makes her smile as she wholeheartedly agrees.

They spend a couple of hours eating and seducing their waitress. Aunt Gabrielle touches her hands and expertly manipulates the Muggle girl into staring at her breasts and shyly confessing she’s never done that with a woman before. Hugo is more subtle, drawing attention to his fingers and his mouth, two of his best assets according to his women, and he gets her to admit she’s fantasized about it, being in a threesome, when she lingers with them after putting down their main course. In between the seduction of Becca, he and Aunt Gabrielle catch up.

She’s been traveling for work, spending time in Tokyo and Los Angeles, and she tells him about the women in each city. About Kiosha, the sweet virgin who came all over her hands while begging to be fucked. About Sunny, the wanna be actress who spent hours with her face between Aunt Gabrielle’s thighs. About Yukito, who rode Aunt Gabrielle’s fist while crying from how ashamed she was to want it so bad. About Lina, the chef at a trendy café near the beach who used a toy better than most men could use their cocks. In return, he told her about shagging a woman on the lift, about pissing in her mouth like she was a toilet as she came on her fingers while the security camera caught it all. He told her about having a woman older than his gran begging for his cock while a quill scratched every filthy word into her skin. He told her about his last time with Aunt Audrey, leaving out names, of course, and how he made her come just from how well he used a whip.

By the time they finish eating, she’s flushed and excited, enjoying listening in the same way Mum does, and he’s hard, pressing tight against his trousers from thinking about what she’s told him and also from imagining how much they could wreck sweet little Becca. Instead of leaving, they order a drink and continue talking. Not just about their past sexual exploits, but about his upcoming NEWTs and the family and about her recent promotion at work. She invites him to come spend time with her in France when he finishes school, telling him he deserves a holiday for all his hard work, and he knows he’ll accept because it’ll be fun. She lives in a small wizarding community on the sea, so he’d be able to go to the beach often.

When they finish, it deliberately coincides with Becca’s shift ending. They linger out front waiting for her, and she seems too shy when she joins them. Aunt Gabrielle must also sense that they’re at risk of losing her because she steps forward and kisses the girl, tender and sweet in a sensual manner that leaves Becca agreeing to anything they want. He follows them a few blocks away to where Becca’s flat is, and they’re offered tea or coffee when they step inside. Hugo shrugs off his coat and removes his scarf before he leans down to kiss her this time. He’s still wearing his leather gloves, so he drags a finger along her jaw, listening to her moan into the kiss.

When he pulls back, her eyes are dazed, and there’s not another word about coffee or tea. He and Aunt Gabrielle make a good team, stripping Becca out of her tidy white blouse and simple black skirt, leaving the uniform on the floor as they make their way to the bedroom. He drops his gloves on the floor along with his shoes and shirt, keeping his trousers on for now. Aunt Gabrielle is naked, and she’s just as beautiful as he’s imagined. She moves between Becca’s legs, suggesting that he feed her his cock while she tastes that sweet cunny.

It’s a great suggestion, so Hugo unfastens his trousers and lets Becca lick and suck on him as Aunt Gabrielle laps at her cunny. Becca’s mouth is warm and wet, and she knows how to use her tongue. He praises her for it while suggesting that Aunt Gabrielle would enjoy feeling it in her cunt. They trade places. He soon has Becca riding his face while his aunt fucks her face. He watches the way Aunt Gabrielle’s breasts bounce as she moves, sucking hard on Becca’s clit as he imagines having one of those lovely nipples in his mouth. 

Aunt Gabrielle pulls Becca’s legs up and tells him to fuck her. Becca is moaning and whimpering, enjoying everything they’re doing, and Hugo kisses his aunt as he slides into tight wet heat. Aunt Gabrielle returns the kiss, sucking pre-come off his tongue, and she smiles when they part, murmuring in French about her favorite nephew, about sharing this with him, about how lovely his cock is and how Becca is enjoying it because she’s licking so well for her first time with a woman.

They switch positions again. Becca is riding him hard, bouncing up and down, and he licks at her breasts because he can touch those. He watches his aunt feed a toy to Becca, making her suck it like a cock, and it’s turning him on to watch them together. Becca’s young and slightly innocent while Aunt Gabrielle is much older and so experienced. When his aunt moves behind her and starts tonguing her arse, Becca whines and starts begging. Hugo fucks up into her, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. His gaze meets his aunt’s over Becca’s shoulder, and she winks at him before she starts fucking the toy into Becca’s arse.

It’s a familiar position, one he just experienced a few days ago, but it’s a good one, so he has no complaints. Besides, this is about sex, pure and simple, whereas his experience with Mum and Lily was about that and more. Becca is making so many delightful noises, and the feeling of tightness from the toy in her arse is unbelievable. Aunt Gabrielle is stroking Becca’s clit, murmuring about being a good girl and taking their cocks. When Becca comes, her cunt squeezes him so tight it’s difficult not to come, too. He doesn’t, fucking her through her orgasm, still hard when Aunt Gabrielle pulls her off of him. His aunt forces Becca’s mouth onto his cock, fucking her cunt with the toy as Becca gives him a sloppy blow job.

When his aunt comes, Hugo reaches down and strokes his cock, dragging it across Becca’s face, leaving wet streaks and slapping it against her mouth before he starts fucking it. Aunt Gabrielle holds her head for him, fondling Becca’s breasts as he fucks her face. Soon, he pulls out, stroking himself until he comes, his seed soon dripping from Becca’s mouth and nose. His aunt licks her clean, which makes his softening cock twitch because he won’t ever fuck Aunt Gabrielle, so seeing her sucking his come off their playtoy is pretty hot.

They stay at Becca’s flat for a couple of hours. They leave her lying in wet sheets with come drying on her body, satisfied and sated. Aunt Gabrielle walks with him to the tube station, sharing a kiss that tastes like his come and Becca’s mixed together. When she pulls back, she smiles and suggests they go to London by train. She feels daring tonight, and she wants to get a drink to celebrate their successful evening. Hugo agrees because it’s still early, and he wants to enjoy the time he has before returning to school.

End


End file.
